


Team Building

by EHSparkwoman



Series: What Happens on Decepticon Island... [3]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cock Rings, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Glowstrike punishes her... lieutenants, for lack of a better word. Fortunately, the punishment is good for all three of them.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. This fic is set after the events of Silver-tongued; and after the episode ‘Misdirection’. I was debating whether or not to include Scorponok; but my mind decided not to. This is also for anybot who asked for Glowstrike/Saberhorn. Some Cybertronian time units you might need: klik = 1.2 minutes, breem = 8.3 minutes, nanoklik = 1 second.

Glowstrike was beginning to doubt Steeljaw’s trustworthiness. Although; he had done a good job by bringing them some more recruits. Except that red and purple one. Glowstrike didn’t like him; he seemed like he would sell them out to the highest bidder. It was that he’d said Scorponok had betrayed them. Something Glowstrike did not believe him capable of. _Scorponok valued my opinion too highly to turn on me the way Steeljaw says he did…_ Glowstrike smirked. She was punishing both of her… lieutenants, for lack of a better word, right now. Since Steeljaw was on her mind at the moment… it was his turn. She flicked one of the switches on the remote in her hand.

XxX

Steeljaw was busy explaining to his new recruits how they were to behave. They appeared to be listening; some of them happier about the arrangement than others. He trailed off mid-sentence. Steeljaw felt his knees go weak and his tail lift up. He only hoped that the others didn’t see that.

“Ey, yous alright there?” Steeljaw growled. Of course Thunderhoof would notice.

“Of course, brother.” Steeljaw managed to say, before biting his lip. He could still feel it and it was making him want to present himself for the mate giving him this feeling.

“I have… something I must attend to. I’m sure you… all understand what I’ve told you.” Steeljaw had almost whined twice while speaking to them. He made his way out of the room really quickly; not wanting to be caught acting like a mech in heat.

“What do you suppose was wrong with our ‘brother’?” Overload asked; a smug smirk crossing his features.

“You mean which one of us was he imagining bending him over?” Groundpounder asked, also grinning.

“Don’t think he was thinking about us; not with that superiority complex of his.” Bisk folded his arms.

“What do you mean?” Of course, Clampdown was the only mech not to notice what was wrong. He did notice Steeljaw seemed to have… less of a way with words than usual; but that was all.

“He kept lifting his tail up.” Even Springload had spotted that; and he didn’t even have a tail!

“You know, like a mech who was presenting for his mate would do.”

“Since Steeljaw would not have feelings of that inclination for any of us; which of the hierarchy do you suppose he wants to take him?” Quillfire asked; also smug about seeing their leader apparently revved up.

“Probably that pontificating purple mech; would be like Steeljaw to go for a mech who talks as much as he does.” Thunderhoof grinned; apparently, their leader wanted to submit to somebot. Though, why the wolf-con didn’t choose him, or any of the other larger Decepticons, was anybot’s guess. Steeljaw didn’t hear any of this; he was too busy trying to find a room he could lock from the inside to give in to this urge. His quarters were somewhere on the other side of the ship; and too far away. He found one such room; and quickly ran inside. He locked the door; sincerely hoping it was soundproof. He didn’t want anyone to hear the noises that he would be making. He also hoped there were no cameras in the room. Steeljaw felt humiliation course through him as he surrendered to the urge. He knelt down, on all fours, slowly lowering his head to the floor and lifting his tail.

XxX

Glowstrike grinned; knowing exactly what that would be doing to Steeljaw right now. She had another wicked thought cross her mind. Saberhorn was still trying to make up for his failure to obtain Thermatanium. It wasn’t like they could just find it lying around; and they needed it to repair the ship. Cybertron needed to pay for imprisoning them; and they weren’t going to accomplish that floating on a lake on Earth. She might have already made him make it up to her, with his spike. But she’d never tell; and neither would he. A gentle-con doesn’t kiss and tell; she was sure she’d heard him say once. She flicked another switch on the remote.

XxX

Saberhorn had been determined to try and make the grasshopper-con feel welcome. Somehow. That was kind of difficult when Glowstrike insisted on shooting at him when he came back with what he’d been sent out for. Which was more than Saberhorn himself had accomplished that solar cycle! Mind you, he hadn’t heard what the grasshopper-con had said to Glowstrike; he’d only saw the full pack and Kickback fleeing the room after being shot at. However, he was beginning to understand why Glowstrike had shot at this Decepticon. He didn’t shut up!

“First thing that happened when I woke up on this mud-ball kinda set me against him. He tied me to a tree and then ran off!” Saberhorn had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he’d missed what Kickback was talking about.

“Who are you talking about?”

“You weren’t listening? I was wondering why you trusted Steeljaw as much as you did.” _Ah, so Kickback was talking about Steeljaw._

“I don’t trust that mech as far as I could throw him. Not considering his methods.” Saberhorn knew he was a hypocrite with that comment. The implications went right over Kickback’s head.

“Me either; that wolf-con is as shifty as they come!” Kickback heard a grunt and turned to see what the noise was. He saw Saberhorn resting one hand against the wall, as though bracing himself up.

“You alright there?” Saberhorn winced; his companion had noticed the noise he’d made. _Scrap! Why now?_ He would have much preferred this to happen when he was alone.

“I’m fine.” Saberhorn gritted out; feeling anything but. He didn’t want to humiliate himself by falling to his knees. Which; based on how shaky they felt, was exactly what would happen if he didn’t keep one hand on the wall.

“You don’t sound it.” Kickback looked sceptical. He could see the beetle-con’s knees shaking. Almost like… he was unbelievably turned on. Kickback had a feeling he wasn’t the source; and had to try to keep the glare off his face. _Can’t trust Steeljaw my aft! He wants to be fragged by him!_ Kickback decided he’d best leave before he said something he’d later regret. Saberhorn was his superior, after all.

“Yeah, well. I’ll leave you to it, then.” Kickback hopped away. Saberhorn waited until everywhere had gone quiet, before letting go of the wall. As he’d feared; that was all that was keeping him standing. He hoped nobot was around at that moment; it was undignified, being on ones knees like this. The only reason he wasn’t lying on his front was he’d caught himself with his arms. He lowered his head; to better hide the humiliation on his face, unconsciously lifting his rear. Completely unbeknownst to him, Steeljaw was in exactly the same position; in another part of the base.

XxX

Glowstrike flicked both of the switches off; deciding that the two of them had suffered enough for now. _Or, have they?_ She thought, her claw pausing over the switches. She waited for about a klik; before flicking the switches again. She wasn’t to know that had brought both Steeljaw and Saberhorn to their knees once more. Glowstrike pondered something while leaving the switches in the on position for half a breem. _That would be good… I do believe they might disapprove of it. Even better._ She flicked the switches off again, before comming both of them. Steeljaw seemed dubious of the command. _Does she… want me to service her, again? I do believe I told her I’m not a buy-mech._ Not a buy-mech… who had got on his knees and licked her out when they first met. Steeljaw’s cheeks turned pale blue at the memory. _It would explain the thing currently… it stopped._ Steeljaw got up quickly; hating being in that pose. He knew where to go and made his way there.

XxX

“Greetings brother.” Steeljaw almost growled, what was he doing here?

“You are late.” Glowstrike glared at him, before flicking the switch. Steeljaw felt his knees quiver and had to fight to stay upright. Mercifully, Glowstrike flicked it off again about half a klik later.

“I want to see that neither of you have disobeyed me.” Glowstrike motioned with her hand for both of them to turn around.

“It should painfully obvious that I haven’t…” Steeljaw trailed off; she’d flicked the switch again.

“Are you going to behave?” She asked. Steeljaw nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. The sensations stopped and he turned around as she’d asked.

“Get on all fours.” She grinned. Steeljaw growled, but got to his knees. It didn’t surprise him to see Saberhorn on all fours beside him.

“Lift your rears and… retract your panels.” Steeljaw felt his cheeks go blue at that command.  He heard the sound of a panel retracting and figured Saberhorn must have done as asked. He quickly complied; not wanting to earn more punishment. Glowstrike had to try very hard not to make a pleased noise. She saw both of them had done as asked and had not removed it afterwards. Both Saberhorn and Steeljaw had a vibrating rod inserted inside them. One that Glowstrike had somehow managed to make vibrate at the most unfortunate times.

“Both of you; remain on your knees and face each other.” Both of them quickly lowered their rears; much to Glowstrike’s amusement. They also fidgeted around, now facing each other with their knees touching. Glowstrike grinned; knowing that Steeljaw would protest the next command.

“Retract your spike panels.”

“I’m not baring that!” The ‘not in front of him’ went unsaid by Steeljaw; but was somehow heard by both of the Insecticons.

“You’re not nervous, are you brother?” Saberhorn smirked, retracting his panel. Steeljaw figured this mech had either done this before, or was shameless.

“Nervous? I think not.” Steeljaw retracted his panel as well. Both mechs seemed a little surprised by the red ring clamped around the base of the other mech’s spike. One that exactly matched the one around his own. They hadn’t been aware that Glowstrike had done this to _both of them_. Glowstrike had planned this; she’d called both of them separately and given them both the same instructions. They were to put on the spike ring, then insert the rod into themselves and perform all commands when she called for them later on. She also had to try not to squeal at the two painfully erect spikes now visible before her. She knew what she wanted to see next. It had always amused her watching Scorponok and Saberhorn do so.

“Kiss him.” _Oh, is she in one of those moods…?_ Saberhorn thought. Steeljaw protested this command.

“What?!”

“Are those pointed protrusions just for show, Steeljaw?” Glowstrike asked.

“I heard you just fine.” He wasn’t going to add his feelings about doing so; that would make her switch on the rod again.

“You aren’t telling me you’ve not done this before, are you brother?” Saberhorn asked, a smirk crossing his features. _Not while somebot else watches._ Steeljaw answered in his head.

“Of course I have. If I only wanted femmes, I’d be…” Steeljaw’s answer was cut off. He should have seen that coming. Surprisingly, Saberhorn’s mouth on his didn’t feel as strange as he’d thought it would. Steeljaw slid his tongue into the other’s mouth and got a pleased noise he couldn’t identify in response. He also felt Saberhorn’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Steeljaw hadn’t expected this to feel as good as it did. He almost whined when the other pulled away.

“Good?” Steeljaw was slightly surprised by the question.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Just making sure.” Saberhorn grinned; knowing that would not be all Glowstrike would want them to do.

“Are the rods uncomfortable?” Steeljaw thought she sounded like she was teasing; and answered accordingly.

“No.” He was surprised by Saberhorn’s answer.

“A little.” Glowstrike smirked; making Steeljaw ponder which of them had made the mistake.

“Alright then. Steeljaw, remove the rod for him.” Steeljaw’s optics widened; unable to believe he’d been told to do that.

“You can’t be serious.” Steeljaw felt the rod inside him vibrate and whined.

“I assure you, brother, she is deadly serious.” Saberhorn’s voice had gone serious too. Steeljaw didn’t appear to like the sound of that. He was going to get into worse trouble if he disobeyed here; both of them were his superiors, after all.

“You have been intimate with a mech before, haven’t you?” Steeljaw wished he could go from serious to teasing like Saberhorn just had. Steeljaw nodded, not trusting his voice. He wasn’t going to think too hard about those encounters.

“Then it won’t be any different to preparing your partner with your fingers, now will it?” Saberhorn winked at him, and Steeljaw almost growled at the audacity of it. He was surprised by the other turning around and lowering his head to the floor. Steeljaw felt his cheeks heat, not just at what he was about to do, but at the thought he must also be spread open like that. He gently put his hand on the metal near the rod. Saberhorn didn’t react; much to Steeljaw’s surprise. _Either he’s done this before, or he’s shameless…_ He thought, grasping the end of the rod in his fingers. He slowly began to pull it out, hearing pleased whimpers and gasps of pleasure. A strange and possibly dark thought crossed his mind when only the tip of the rod was inserted inside. _I wonder if Glowstrike would appreciate it if I shoved this back in…_ Steeljaw smirked; deciding to find out. Saberhorn made a noise that sounded half way between surprised and pleased. Steeljaw also could have sworn he heard a pleased noise from Glowstrike as well.

“If you are that way inclined, brother; I would rather you used your own spike, and that we were in the privacy of my quarters.” Steeljaw felt his cheeks turn bright blue. Saberhorn would actually _let_ him? The beetle-con was submissive? Steeljaw decided it would be best to push that thought out of his mind, until later that is. He could decide what to do with this information later. He eased the rod out, putting it on the floor. Saberhorn hadn’t adjusted his pose, making Steeljaw worry. _She’s not going to ask me to lick him, is she?_

“Your turn, Steeljaw.” Glowstrike said. Steeljaw managed not to sigh in relief. Saberhorn got back up on to his knees, closing the panel over where the rod had been inserted. Steeljaw knew what he’d have to do now; but he didn’t like it. He turned around and lowered his head to the ground. He purposefully kept his tail covering the rod. Steeljaw felt it start vibrating again and his tail rose of its own accord.

“Now… that is a rather appealing sight.” Steeljaw felt heat go to his cheeks at Saberhorn’s comment. He felt the rod twitch slightly. It had mercifully stopped vibrating; so he assumed Saberhorn must have grabbed it. He felt it begin to slide out and whined in relief. He felt just the tip inside and became worried; was Saberhorn going to pay him back for the trick?

“Should I?” He asked Glowstrike. Steeljaw shivered; his fate was in her hands.

“That’s up to you.” She answered. Steeljaw heard a small noise, but couldn’t quite place what it was. He felt the rod slide out and released the tension from his frame.

“You don’t like to submit, do you?” Saberhorn whispered to him. Steeljaw told him no.

“I could tell. You were pleased when this was being pulled out; not… somewhat aroused.” Steeljaw pondered if that was how it made Saberhorn feel; and decided he better not ask that question. Steeljaw closed his panel and got back up on to his knees. Both he and Saberhorn turned to look at Glowstrike; awaiting their next command. Steeljaw realised what the small sound had been. Glowstrike had retracted her panel; and Steeljaw could have sworn he saw the glint of lubricant around the edges of her valve. _Is she… enjoying this?_ He pondered.

“Touch each other. Give me a show.” _She is in that sort of mood!_ Saberhorn thought.

“What do you mean by that?” Steeljaw looked confused.

“Surely you know, brother? If not, I’ll whisper it.” Saberhorn wanted to see the look on Steeljaw’s face when he was told.

“I have my suspicions; but I don’t know for sure.” The wolf-con answered. He immediately became worried at the grin that crossed Saberhorn’s face.

“She wants us to stroke each other’s spikes.” Steeljaw’s optics widened, but then he smirked.

“Kiss me first; then I might let you.” Steeljaw said, loudly enough for Glowstrike to hear. Saberhorn was surprised by the wolf-con’s boldness, but did as suggested. A soft growl escaped the wolf-con when their lips touched. Both mech’s tongues slid out at the same time and the tips touched. They shivered; unsure whether that felt good or just strange. Both of them pulled back.

“Good?” Steeljaw answered by wrapping his fingers around Saberhorn’s spike. The beetle-con squeaked in surprise.

“That’s… forward of you.” Saberhorn had almost forgotten how good it felt to have another’s hand on him.

“You’re not nervous, are you brother?” Steeljaw smirked at him. Saberhorn growled, not appreciating that line getting turned back on him. Saberhorn slid his fingers around the wolf-con’s spike; hoping to shut him up. Both mech’s slid their hands up the other’s spike at the same time. Steeljaw bit his lip to stop himself whining. Saberhorn had no such qualms, and moaned at the sensation. Both of them slid their hands back down at the same time as well. Their hands caught the rings wrapped around the base of their spikes. _Wish that ring wasn’t there…_ Steeljaw thought, sliding his hand up and down Saberhorn’s spike in time with the strokes on his own. The sensation felt so good; and that fragging ring was stopping him from overloading. He growled in frustration.

“Problem, brother?” Saberhorn asked, nervous he’d annoyed the wolf-con currently giving him pleasure and was about to get hurt.

“It feels good… I want to overload.” Steeljaw whispered; hoping that the beetle-con would agree with him.

“But you can’t because of the ring. I know exactly what you mean.” Saberhorn rubbed his thumb over the tip of Steeljaw’s spike and got a whine of pleasure from the wolf-con. Steeljaw reciprocated the action, earning a gasp from the other mech. Both of them began stroking once more. Steeljaw chanced glancing at the femme and nearly squeaked at what he saw. She was lazily stroking her valve, in time with their strokes. Steeljaw quickly turned his head back to his… partner, he supposed. He felt he shouldn’t be watching that. _But she seems to be enjoying watching you…_ His mind provided; sending a bolt of pleasure straight down his spinal strut. Glowstrike, meanwhile; was enjoying the show; if just because every so often, she’d hear a frustrated noise from one or both of the mechs. She idly pondered whether or not to flick that switch and let them overload. A few more strokes in time with theirs and she flicked the switch on the remote; making both spike rings flick open. Both of the mechs were stroking upwards when the rings released. The feeling of the rings snapping open was enough to push both of them over the edge. Steeljaw howled his release and Saberhorn roared his. Glowstrike found it somewhat amusing that the wolf-con howled when he overloaded. Neither mech seemed aware of the transfluid spraying over their hands and stomachs. When both of them came down from the high, they grimaced at the mess. Steeljaw had a subconscious thought and began licking his fingers to clean them. Glowstrike smirked and commanded Saberhorn to do the same. The beetle-con looked a little disgusted, but did as he was asked. Once both of them had clean fingers, Saberhorn spoke up.

“I thought you didn’t like playing the submissive.”

“I don’t.” Steeljaw gritted out.

“You seemed rather eager to lick my transfluid off your fingers.” Steeljaw’s optics widened; apparently he hadn’t done that consciously.

“I only wanted to get my fingers clean.” Steeljaw then smirked.

“It tasted good though.” Steeljaw was pleased when Saberhorn’s cheeks went blue. He heard a pleased sound from Glowstrike as well. Steeljaw pondered what was going to happen now; both he and Saberhorn had overloaded, but Glowstrike hadn’t. Surely that was why she wanted them here?

“Both of you; come here.” Saberhorn scrambled to his feet first but Steeljaw wasn’t far behind. Glowstrike adjusted her position, opting to kneel on her berth.

“Steeljaw, kneel behind me.” She waited for the wolf-con to do so before gesturing with her hand for Saberhorn to join them. He knelt in front of her. Steeljaw was confused by what was going on.

“Pleasure me, use your fingers.” Steeljaw was unsure which of them she was speaking to. He heard a pleased grunt and guessed she must have wanted Saberhorn to touch her.

“She wants you to touch her as well, brother.” Steeljaw was surprised by this. He put his hand between her legs, stroking her with one finger. His finger caught somebot else’s and he stopped.

“Are we both supposed to do this at the same time?” He asked, seriously hoping not.

“Yes.” Glowstrike answered; fidgeting about. She was trying to get both of them to put their fingers inside her. Saberhorn obliged, sliding his finger inside with little resistance. Steeljaw was unsure, but slid his finger into her valve alongside Saberhorn’s. He guessed he’d done something right; as he heard a moan of pleasure. Saberhorn slid his finger back out and waited, only the tip still inside. Glowstrike whined.

“She wants you to move, brother.” Saberhorn told him. Steeljaw slid his finger out and felt Saberhorn’s sliding back in as he did it. He got the idea now and kept the rhythm. Glowstrike fidgeted, trying to make the two of them move faster. Steeljaw felt something catch his hand beneath Glowstrike and wondered what it was. Glowstrike squealed in reaction to it and realised the other mech had slid another finger in. He did the same, prompting another squeal. He couldn’t recall her squealing like that when he’d used his tongue. Maybe it was the fact she had two mechs doing this to her that made her do it. He wasn’t expecting it to be making him erect again either.

“Both of you, out.” Steeljaw looked confused; she was clearly enjoying what they were doing. He heard a moan from Saberhorn and worked it out. She wanted him to spike her. He pulled his fingers out; but didn’t move his hand. Glowstrike stroked Saberhorn’s spike a few times, before lining the tip of it up with her valve. She carefully lowered herself down, both she and the beetle-con moaning at the sensation. Steeljaw wasn’t going to do nothing while these two pleasured each other. He waited until Glowstrike stilled; then touched the valve lips. Glowstrike gasped, not expecting to be touched; but liking it. Steeljaw moved his fingers away; waiting for Saberhorn to start moving. He felt the valve below his fingers rippling and moved them to the spike sliding out. Saberhorn gasped; again not expecting the touch.

“Brother; touch her, not me.” Saberhorn told him breathlessly; trying to focus on his movements. Steeljaw thought about it for a few nanokliks.

“Why can’t I touch _both of you_?” His voice changed somehow, making both of the Insecticons moan. Steeljaw decided this meant they liked the idea and ran his finger around the valve’s lips; occasionally using another finger to rub the spike sliding in and out of the valve. He heard a moan every time he stroked the spike, but heard only whines when he stroked the valve lips.

“Steel… Steeljaw. Use your fingers… in me…” Glowstrike moaned just as she said his name; either from his strokes or Saberhorn’s thrusts.

“I might hurt you if I do that.” Steeljaw didn’t want to stretch her valve too far and hurt her; for fear of what she’d do to him if he did.

“Put your fingers in me!” She almost screamed. Steeljaw decided she must be sure and very carefully positioned his fingers when Saberhorn drew out again. Steeljaw slid two fingers inside when Saberhorn slid his spike back in; prompting moans from both Insecticons. He moved his fingers a little; to test if he could. He was a little surprised at how… flexible her valve was. _She’s either got a very stretchy valve or… She’s done this before._ Steeljaw felt his cheeks heat; he knew exactly who she must have done it with. _Saberhorn and Scorponok. So… he has done this before._ Steeljaw realised; sliding his fingers back out since he could feel Saberhorn’s spike sliding back in. That made the beetle-con moan.

“Keep doing that!” Steeljaw wasn’t to know this; but the sensation felt like having his spike stroked by Steeljaw’s fingers at the same time as having it buried in Glowstrike’s valve. It was taking all of Saberhorn’s concentration not to overload from the dual sensations. Steeljaw kept the rhythm, pondering why Saberhorn hadn’t overloaded yet. He smirked; wondering if he could flip the tables on them and take charge.

“Are you close, brother?” He asked; voice like liquid honey. Saberhorn squeaked, biting his lip. He was trying not to overload yet. He inclined his head.

“Overload for me.” Steeljaw’s voice pushed him over the edge. Steeljaw heard the beetle-con roar again, this time being followed by a shriek. Saberhorn’s overload had triggered Glowstrike’s. Both Insecticons panted, trying to cool their systems after their release.

“That was a cheap trick.” Saberhorn glared at him. Glowstrike growled, and Steeljaw felt a hand close around his spike.

“You are not in charge here.” She told him, stroking him roughly. A bit more roughly than Steeljaw would have normally liked.

“Careful.” He growled; this was the wrong side of the pain/pleasure line for him.

“You are not in charge here; and you don’t call the shots.” She pinched the tip of his spike; making him whimper.

“Understood.” He said through gritted teeth. She gently rubbed his spike now; as though trying to soothe the pain caused. Steeljaw whined at these touches; that felt much nicer. Steeljaw figured he should probably be reciprocating and started moving his fingers again. He heard a hiss; and figured he did something wrong.

“Gentle. Both of us are sensitive.” He realised Saberhorn must have hissed. He moved his fingers much more slowly; earning pleased noises this time. Steeljaw decided to try something and slid a third finger inside. Glowstrike shivered; not because it was too much, but because she wanted to feel what was in her hand inside her instead. She let go of Steeljaw’s spike; hearing a disappointed moan at the loss of stimulation.

“I want your spike in me.” She sounded really aroused, making Steeljaw ponder how she could be still eager after an overload.

“I could oblige you; if Saberhorn removes his.” Steeljaw decided that had to be what she wanted because it couldn’t be…

“I want both of you inside me!” That. Steeljaw felt his cheeks turn bright blue.

“Trust me when I tell you it feels really good.” Saberhorn slid his spike out, until only the tip remained inside her. Glowstrike whimpered when Steeljaw slid his fingers out as well. He lined his spike up alongside the beetle-con’s, whining when he felt the heat of the other spike.

“Ready when you are, Glowstrike.” Saberhorn told her. She reached down, feeling both spikes; making their owners cry out when she grabbed both of them. Steeljaw almost howled when she started to slide down on to both spikes. Not only did he have her valve wall rippling on his spike; he also had the touch of another spike beside his. It made him feel uncomfortably warm and they hadn’t started moving yet. She stilled and Steeljaw pondered what he was supposed to do. Apart from revel in the sensation of having his spike squeezed between her valve and Saberhorn’s spike.

“Same as before, brother.” The other mech told him. _What does he mean by…?_  Steeljaw moaned; feeling the other’s spike sliding out of her valve. When Saberhorn stilled, he started to draw back; moaning when he felt the other’s spike sliding back in. It was the same rhythm as before; only this felt much better. As the two mechs felt Glowstrike relaxing between them, they increased the pace. She moaned; probably because this felt as good to her as it felt to both of them. Steeljaw began growling; trying not to overload first.

“Are you close, brother?” Steeljaw’s optics widened; Saberhorn was going to make him overload in the same way he’d made Saberhorn overload earlier. _Not if I can help it!_ He thought.

“Not as… close as you.” He tried using the voice that slid like liquid honey into a bot’s audios. Saberhorn stiffened; both of them were close then; and neither wanted to overload first. Steeljaw flicked his tail to get Saberhorn’s attention; then pointed at Glowstrike. The beetle-con nodded; knowing if both of them turned their most seductive voices on her, she’d overload first.

“Does this feel good?” Saberhorn saw her looking at him and mouthed the word ‘love’ after speaking. She nodded with a whine.

“Do you want to overload?” Steeljaw asked her; making her squeak. She nodded again. Both mechs gave each other a look, before leaning beside one of her audios.

“Then overload for me.” Steeljaw whispered in one of her audios.

“Overload for me, love.” Saberhorn whispered in the other. Glowstrike needed no further convincing and shrieked as overload coursed through her. The rippling from her valve along both of their spikes was enough to push both of them over the edge as well. Steeljaw leaned back and howled; tilting his head up to the ceiling. Saberhorn leaned back and roared; trying not to give in to his impulse to hold Glowstrike through her overload. All three of them came down together. Saberhorn noticed Steeljaw’s optics were off and so gave in. He leaned in and touched his lips to Glowstrike’s. Both of them smiled; turning to check on the wolf-con behind her.

“Alright there, brother?” Saberhorn asked him. Steeljaw switched his optics on.

“Yes. Although, I wouldn’t mind recharge right about now…” He stretched his arms above his head. He manoeuvred out of her and made to scramble off the berth. She wouldn’t want him there.

“Does the big bad wolf-con not cuddle?” Glowstrike asked, innocently. Steeljaw growled.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” Steeljaw moved so Glowstrike could lie down. He figured she would want to be in the middle of the two of them. She moved off Saberhorn and lay down on her back. Steeljaw laid down on her left, Saberhorn on her right. They slid one arm over her and one arm under. She absentmindedly started stroking Steeljaw’s ears, making him relax.

“Keep doing that and I’ll definitely need no help going to recharge.” Steeljaw told her, sounding sleepy. Glowstrike ran her other hand over Saberhorn’s wings, a guaranteed way to get him to relax.

“Glowstrike.” She looked at him and saw him mouth ‘love you’. She mouthed ‘love you too’ back; conscious of the wolf-con on her other side. She glanced at said wolf-con and saw his optics offline and his body still. It amused her to find Saberhorn in the same state on her other side. She thought that she probably should speak to Saberhorn about offering Steeljaw a promotion, if his warriors proved themselves. But only for a few nanokliks; as she drifted into recharge as well.

**Author's Note:**

> That turned really fluffy at the end for some reason… The implications Saberhorn was getting at were that he'd used his tongue to get on Glowstrike's good side; just like Steeljaw did. I'll let you make up your minds where the rod was inserted; i.e. whether or not the mechs have a valve as well. And yes; I made Saberhorn and Glowstrike an established couple (who are open with their relationship; especially if it means they both get to frag somebot else). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
